Up up and away
by Skrillexia
Summary: Summary:- Thomas and Percy are given an important job of delivering a big balloon to Mr Bubbles' party, but when Percy wants to go a different way to Thomas the balloon blows away. Will they be able to get to the party on time?


Up up and away

**Summary**:- Thomas and Percy are given an important job of delivering a big balloon to Mr Bubbles' party, but when Percy wants to go a different way to Thomas the balloon blows away. Will they be able to get to the party on time?

**Note**:- I'm using the CGI engines =)

It was an important day on the Island of Sodor it was the day of Mr Bubbles' party he was to entertain the children by showing them the biggest balloon they had ever seen. The engines were at Tidmouth sheds, then the fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: As you all know today is the day of Mr Bubbles' balloon show, the big balloon is at Brendon docks Thomas and Percy I would like you to deliver the big balloon.

Thomas and Percy were excited.

**Thomas**: Wow, thank you sir.

**Percy**: Thank you sir.

**Fat controller**: Be sure you get the big balloon to Dryaw airfield on time.

**Thomas & Percy**: Yes sir.

**Fat controller**: Gordon you will take me and lady hat to the balloon show.

**Gordon**: Yes sir.

The fat controller left.

**Thomas**: That's a very important job.

**Percy**: I know.

**Gordon**: I think the show will be very good, don't you think Rebecca.

Rebecca nodded weakly.

**Gordon**: You ok?

**Rebecca**: I'm...fine.

**Thomas**: C'mon Percy let's go.

**Percy**: Right behind you Thomas.

They puffed out of the sheds.

A few minutes later they arrived at the docks, they gasped there was the biggest balloon they had ever seen.

**Thomas**: Bust my buffers look at the size of that balloon.

**Percy**: It's gigantic.

**Mr Bubbles**: Make sure you get it to Dryaw airfield on time.

**Thomas**: Don't worry Mr Bubbles we will, Percy we should take the forest track it's more calmer.

Percy didn't like that idea.

**Percy**: No Thomas the balloon might pop, we should take the coastal track it's faster and we'll get there on time.

**Thomas**: But the coastal track is windy.

**Percy**: We'll be fine.

Thomas wasn't sure but he agreed.

**Thomas**: Ok then Percy off we go.

So Thomas and Percy puffed out of the docks.

They puffed along the coastal track, Thomas was worried it was very windy, then the big balloon broke free and floated up into the air.

**Percy**: Oh no.

**Thomas**: We must chase it.

**Percy**: No we'll wait for it to come back to us.

**Thomas**: Very well Percy.

Thomas and Percy watched and waited, just then Gordon arrived he saw the big balloon floating around.

**Gordon**: What are you doing?

**Percy**: We're waiting for the big balloon to come back to us.

**Gordon**: I don't think the balloon will come back to you, the wind might blow it away.

The big balloon came towards Rebecca, she tried to avoid being hit by it then the wind blew the balloon up in the air and out of sight.

**Percy**: Oh no now what are we going to do?

**Thomas**: We'll get another balloon from Mr Bubbles.

**Gordon**: If I were you 2 I'd take a calmer track.

**Percy**: We will, and Rebecca I noticed when the balloon neared you, you were trying to avoid it are you alright?

**Rebecca**: Yeah.

But Gordon could tell Rebecca wasn't ok but he didn't want to say anything.

**Thomas**: We'd better go and get another balloon see you later.

**Rebecca**: Bye.

Thomas and Percy puffed away.

They returned to the docks, Mr Bubbles was still there.

**Thomas**: Mr Bubbles could you blow up another balloon, the other one blew away.

Mr Bubbles nodded, he blew up another big balloon it was green.

**Thomas**: Off we go Percy.

They puffed out of the docks again.

They arrived by a tunnel, the balloon was too big to go through it.

**Thomas**: Oh my, the balloon is too big we should go a different way.

**Percy**: No, we will push the balloon through the tunnel.

Thomas was unsure but he agreed.

**Thomas**: Ok Percy puff on.

Thomas and Percy pushed and pulled the big balloon through the tunnel, it was hard work. Just then Gordon arrived he saw what Thomas and Percy were doing.

**Gordon**: Thomas Percy what are you doing?

**Thomas**: We'm trying to push and pull the balloon through the tunnel.

They continued to push. Rebecca was scared she climbed off Gordon and ran into Gordon's cab.

**Gordon**: Guys it will pop!

Thomas and Percy stopped.

**Percy**: Now what?

**Thomas**: We'll get another balloon.

**Gordon**: Good idea, don't you think Rebecca, Rebecca, guys where's Rebecca?

Rebecca came out of Gordon's cab.

**Rebecca**: I'm here.

**Gordon**: Where did you go?

**Rebecca**: I fancied looking in your cab.

Gordon could tell Rebecca was lying but he didn't want to say anything.

**Thomas**: Can we get past Gordon?

**Gordon**: There's only one track, we'll all have to go a different way.

So Gordon Thomas and Percy puffed back onto the main line.

Thomas and Percy returned to the docks again, Mr Bubbles blew up another balloon he was red in the face.

**Thomas**: Thanks Mr Bubbles.

**Percy**: Thomas we'll go down the calm track.

Thomas smiled.

**Thomas**: Off we go Percy.

Thomas and Percy puffed out of the docks.

They puffed quickly down the calm track they were running late, then they heard Gordon's whistle they stopped sharply the big balloon broke free it started to go smaller and smaller, it whizzed past Gordon and Rebecca, Rebecca ran towards the cab, the balloon knocked off the fat controller and lady hatt's hats.

**Lady hatt**: My hat.

**Fat controller**: My hat, Thomas what are you doing?

**Thomas**: I'm sorry sir, we were trying to get the balloon to the party on time, but we ended up losing one, another one nearly popping now this one has gone small I didn't want to upset Percy.

**Gordon**: You were trying to satisfy a friend Thomas.

**Thomas**: Yeah.

Percy smiled.

**Percy**: You can never upset me Thomas you're my best friend.

**Gordon**: Now that's true friendship, where's Rebecca gone again?

**Thomas**: She's in your cab.

Rebecca came out of Gordon's cab.

**Gordon**: Why were you in there Rebecca?

**Rebecca**: I fancied another look.

Gordon could tell Rebecca was lying, he had to say something.

**Gordon**: Rebecca what's the real reason you hid in my cab twice.

**Rebecca**: For a look.

**Gordon**: Rebecca.

Rebecca sighed.

**Rebecca**: Ok I'll tell you, I've got a fear of balloons.

The three engines were surprised.

**Gordon**: You do?

**Rebecca**: Yeah.

**Gordon**: Why didn't you tell me in the first place?

**Rebecca**: Because I knew you wanted to watch the show and if told you that I was scared of balloons, you might've got cross.

Gordon chuckled.

**Gordon**: Rebecca I can never get cross at you, I'm glad you have told me we don't have to watch the show if you don't want to.

**Rebecca**: In a way I do.

**Fat controller**: You won't be too close to the balloon Rebecca.

**Gordon**: I'll make sure.

Rebecca smiled.

**Rebecca**: Thanks Gordon.

**Gordon**: No problem Rebecca.

**Fat controller**: Thomas and Percy go and get another balloon then come straight to the party.

**Thomas & Percy**: Yes sir.

And they raced to the docks.

Mr Bubbles blew up another balloon he was puffed out.

**Thomas**: Climb aboard Mr Bubbles.

Mr Bubbles climbed into Thomas cab, then they set off for the party.

At last they arrived at the party, the balloon was unloaded and given to Mr Bubbles Gordon and Rebecca were there too.

**Gordon**: Is this ok Rebecca?

**Rebecca**: Perfect, it is a big balloon.

**Thomas**: I agree Rebecca.

Then Thomas saw the other balloon.

**Thomas**: Look Gordon there's the other balloon, see they do come back.

Gordon chuckled.

**Rebecca**: Look at it float.

The balloon neared Rebecca but this time she didn't avoid hitting it she head butted it.

**Rebecca**: Balloon football.

Thomas patted the balloon to Percy, Percy patted the balloon to Gordon.

**Gordon**: Balloon volleyball.

Thomas and Percy laughed.

**Rebecca**: I'm not scared of balloons anymore.

**Gordon**: That's great Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled, as they all played with the big balloon.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
